yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Pharaoh Atem
| romaji_name = Atemu | ar_name = الفرعون أتـمّ | gender = Nam | relatives = * Aknamkanon (cha) * Nữ hoàng Ai Cập (mẹ) * Aknadin (chú) * Tư tế Seto (anh họ) * Yami Yugi (linh hồn) | royal_title = Pharaoh Ai Cập | reign = khoảng. 1000 B.C. | predecessor = Aknamkanon | successor = Seto | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light | en_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = | it_voice = | es_voice = | ar_voice = }} Atem là vị Pharaoh Ai Cập cổ đại, người đã bị phong ấn linh hồn vào Trò chơi Ngàn Năm. Linh hồn của anh ta sau đó được biết với danh tính là Yami Yugi, cư trú trong cơ thể của Muto Yugi, sau khi cậu ta hoàn thành Trò chơi Ngàn năm. Anh ta là trung tâm của series "Yu-Gi-Oh!", và là động lực chủ yếu đằng sau các sự kiện diễn ra trong toàn bộ series, ngoài các ngoại lệ là trong các arcs Virtual World/Noah saga và Grand Championship/KC Grand Prix, trong đó tập trung chủ yếu là vào đối thủ chính của anh ta, Kaiba Seto. Solomon's grandson Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle, causing Atem, now a disembodied, amnesiac spirit, to reside in Yugi's body. He aided Yugi many times over the course of his adventures, in a form known as "Yami Yugi". Yugi attempted to return the favor by finding the secret of Atem's past. Memory World After Yami Yugi completed all his tasks, he presented the Egyptian God Cards to the ancient tablet at the museum. After doing so, Yami Yugi was brought to a table, where he played a Shadow RPG with Yami Bakura. Pharaoh Atem was one of Yami Yugi's characters and had all of Yami's memories. Atem wakes up on the balcony of the Palace, where Shimon Muran tells him the people are eager to meet their New Pharaoh. Although still stripped of his memories prior to sealing himself in the Millennium Puzzle, Atem greets his subjects. Shimon Muran takes Atem to the Throne room, and invites him to sit down on this throne, calling it "The big gold chair right in front of you". Atem sits and upon seeing Shimon's face for the first time (as he was wearing a veil/mask prior to Atem sitting down), mistakenly calls him Grandpa because of his resemblance to Yugi's grandfather. Atem learns that there are six chosen priests in this world, who guard the Millennium Items. He is quick to learn the Ancient Egyptian style of dueling. He witnesses the priests extract the ba from a criminal and seal it in a tablet. Bandit King Bakura then arrives, after plundering the tomb of Atem's father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon and dragging the treasures and his corpse to the palace. Seto and Bakura Summon Monster Kas, which battle. Bakura's Diabound defeats Seto's dragon. He mocks Atem by trampling on his father's corpse. As the priests Summon more monsters to fight Diabound, Atem walks over and takes his father's body from Bakura. The priests desperately use their monsters to protect Atem as he does so. Atem steps in to avenge his father and summons Obelisk the Tormentor. Obelisk battles Diabound. Bakura realizes he can't win, so he and Diabound flee. Atem spots Bakura leaving the palace, after he had snuck in to possess Aknadin with Zorc. Atem chases after Bakura on horseback and battles Diabound, now powered by the Millennium Ring. Atem summons Slifer the Sky Dragon, but Bakura is able to take advantage of Slifer protecting the civilians. Diabound manages to defeat Slifer and Atem runs out of Ba. Atem's friends from the modern world, Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan come to his assistance. Yugi combines his Ba with Atem's and together they summon the third Egyptian God, The Winged Dragon of Ra. Ra transforms into God Phoenix Mode and manages to defeat Diabound, but Zorc, in control of Aknadin, reverses time, bringing back Diabound and pulling Atem's friends away from him. Without Yugi's Ba, Ra leaves. Diabound shatters the ground below Atem, leaving him hanging off an edge. Here Bakura takes the Millennium Puzzle and leaves him to fall to his death. Atem is left injured in an underground cavern, believed to be dead for a while. He is guided out by Hassan and spotted by Isis' Ka, Spiria. Atem orders the Priests and soldiers to go with him to Kul Elna to face Bakura, rather than let him prepare another attack on their city, with innocent lives at stake. At Kul Elna, Bakura tells Atem how the Millennium Items were created, by sacrificing the lives of the villagers of Kul Elna. He tried attacking Atem with the ghosts of the villagers seeking revenge, but Mahad, now fused with his Illusion Magician Ka, returned from the dead as Dark Magician. The Dark Magician fends off the ghosts and battles Diabound. He assures Atem that his father had not known about how the Items were created. With the help of the priests and Mana, Atem and Mahad defeat Diabound, but relinquish the Millennium Key and Scales in the process. Yami Bakura then freezes time in the RPG, allowing Aknadin, corrupted by Zorc, to gather the remaining Items off the other priests. Using the Items Aknadin performed the ritual to Summon Zorc Necrophades, while Atem watched helplessly. Zorc attacked Atem and his companions, while they were still frozen, but Hassan arrived just in time to defend them from the attack. After Yugi defeats a manifestation of Bakura, Yami learns his own name (with the help of Joey, Tea and Yugi, who had gone to search for him), enabling Atem, in the game, to summon The Creator God of Light, Horakhty, to defeat Zorc before Bakura can summon him to the present. Ceremonial Battle After The Ceremonial Battle, Atem's ghostly spirit finally crosses over and is finally free to be with his good and closest friends and family in the spirit world where his spirit now rules as King. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In the English dub, Mr. Stein mentions during his history class that Atem ruled over the Ancient Egypt in the time of building of the Pyramids, 5,000 years ago, and that he saved mankind at that time. Other appearances Yu-Gi-Oh manga portal.png | Pharaoh Atem (manga) ThePrince.jpg | [[Prince (FMR)|Prince (Forbidden Memories)]] Deck/Monster Spirits Atem has Summoned the following monster spirits. * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Creator God of Light, Horakhty * Kuriboh * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 * Dark Magician It is also a likely case that Black Luster Soldier or something similar served as Atem's natural Ka, as he donned its armor to face Zorc Necrophades in a fashion similar to Mahad donning the Illusion Magician's visage. Posing as Black Luster Soldier, he fused himself with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in order to create Dragon Master Knight. }} Tham khảo Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters